


索瑟索文存档

by nezumikun_84



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	1. 中土盗版书

【瑟兰迪尔的新装】

瑟兰迪尔知道，精灵和矮人的战争就在这一瞬间，他在矮人为自己准备的房间内，打开原本应该是装着最精细的密银定制的长袍的精致木箱，这长袍是瑟兰迪尔很满意的收下了星光白宝石后又向矮人特别定制的，这可花了不少金币，不过矮人的手艺却是相当值得的，然而现在木箱里空空如也。

【这可是最精妙的矮人技法，只有最聪明最美丽的人才能欣赏它的美丽。】哼，瑟兰迪尔冷笑，大殿之上所有的矮人众口一词，用尽了各种华丽的词藻来描述这并不存在的东西，瑟兰迪尔摸着自己那比爱人们都高一截的权杖，思索着要怎么走下一步棋，这时候属下来报，王子索林求见。

瑟兰迪尔是被气到了，这才想起来自己来的真正目的，他今天都没好好看看王子穿的是一身什么衣服，还是那身特别称他的灰蓝色眼珠的蓝衣吗？瑟兰想着，让属下领王子进来，走到镜子前看了看自己的身段，完美无缺，突然，他有了个好主意，不愧是活了几千岁的精灵，瑟兰迪尔想，他真的是太机智了。

索林王子被告知精灵王正在试穿新衣，索林的步伐稍微停顿了一下，关于这件新衣他可是知道的一清二楚，他那范了龙病的爷爷搞了这个恶作剧，而自己的父亲也是支持者。戏弄精灵可不是多得的经历，他们长生不死，矮人一生也就只能见到精灵2-3次，更别说是精灵王了，这次精灵王时隔三个月便又来艾雷博拜访，不好好利用怎么可以呢？

索林想起计划通的爷爷和爸爸喝着酒大声笑着的场景不由得有些头疼，但是他也不能做什么，其实索林王子到现在为止也不知道自己为什么要来，可是等他意识到的时候他就发现已经来到了瑟兰迪尔的住处，守卫问起的时候硬着头皮回答要见精灵王，这下该说什么呢？

好吧，事实上，根本没有开口的机会，当你看到一个全裸的精灵王在你面前的时候，呃，好吧，不是全裸，如果那腰间的星光白宝石算是衣服的话。“真不好意思，索林王子，本王正在试衣服，矮人的手艺鬼斧神工”说着还装模作样地顺了顺衣袖，如果有衣袖这玩儿意的话，然而索林只看到了飘逸的金色长发铺满纤腰和肌肉匀称的手臂

矮人的身高……索林第一次觉得这么不合时宜，平视而去正好是那重点部位，索林觉得自己整个人都热了，幸而矮人浓密的毛发遮掩了发红的脸颊。多可爱的矮人王子，不出所料还是那件蓝色长衣，他比一般的矮人高一点儿，有着冷峻的侧颜，哦，天啊他都还没成年，看他还没有辫子，年纪估计是瑟兰迪尔的零头零头

但是这都不是瑟兰迪尔发现真正的阿肯宝石的障碍，果然是璀璨夺目，令人向往，瑟兰迪尔逼近矮人王子，他的眼珠一定是这十几代矮人王族中最明亮的碧蓝色，瑟兰不动声色，动作神情就好似穿着一套上等质量的长袍，居高临下的问着矮人王子：王子拜访有何贵干？

索林骑虎难下，他本欲代替父亲和爷爷道歉，然而这会拆穿了精灵王一丝不挂的真相，如果不为此那么他究竟可以为何而来？索林不由得摸索着口袋里那件耳饰，那是他第一次见到精灵王后就开始制作的，偷偷的，作为一个王子，这并不是那么合适，毕竟矮人男性一般只会给心仪得矮人少女做精美的饰品。

耳饰只有单边，“我想，这……会适合”，“索林王子可否帮我戴上？”矮人的手略有些粗糙，指甲修得平齐整洁，瑟兰凑近了王子把一切都看在眼里。矮人的服装比较粗狂，还装饰着各种毛绒制品，而精灵王的近在咫尺让索林几乎是脑内一片空白，他被精灵王拉着手将耳饰戴到了瑟兰的尖耳朵上。

那真是柔软的耳朵……那真是双光滑细腻的双手，只是碰触了这么一会就让王子的心起了不小的波澜，直到出了瑟兰的房间，他的心情还无法平静，‘果然我还是太年轻，’索林王子这么想，他完全猜不透精灵王的想法。而另一边这个近三千岁的精灵王已经让自己躺倒在了柔软的床铺中，天啊，他真的是动了心，这会成为整个精灵界的笑谈。

当然瑟兰也没有放过当自己提出了打造另一边的耳饰的时候王子羞涩的脸红透了，他是年长者，就让他来引导这一切吧，瑟兰迪尔活了三千年他知道怎么做。索尔啊索尔，我们这下扯平了。瑟兰看起来是很满意的打道回密林了，这让索尔有点摸不着头脑，瑟兰迪尔还破天荒的巴拉巴拉了一堆精灵和矮人的友好什么的，索尔看看儿子索恩，也是不明所以，不过索尔最关心的还是金币，这次赚了这么大一笔钱，细节什么的他完全没在意，当然也没注意到自己孙子目送精灵王离开的目光过于焦灼。

然后精灵王鸟无音讯，这很正常，精灵深居简出，有必要补给才会从密林深处出来，往常这都是几十年一次的节奏，不过随着时间的流逝，三年后，王子成年了。

艾雷博的王子成年了，这是久违的庆典，索林的胡子和头发更浓密了，深色的头发两侧编成了辫子，戴上了王室的装饰，各地的矮人王族都来参加了，他们的目的很明确，想把自己的矮人公主嫁给这位富三代，河谷镇也送来了礼物，没想到的是会有来自密林的贺礼，特地给索林王子的贺礼和信件。

“我不去!”索尔坐在王座上，他要守着他的金币和阿肯宝石，索恩左右为难，他可以去赴宴，却又是担心年事已高的父亲，这时候索林站了出来，表示自己已然成年，索恩一想也对，是时候让索林锻炼锻炼，毕竟那瑟兰迪尔不死不老，是王室一辈子要斗争的老妖精，但是索恩不知道的是，索林的渡鸦带来了另一封瑟兰迪尔的亲笔信，若是索林王子亲临，瑟兰迪尔王将穿着艾雷博定制的新衣迎接。

为了彰显国力，索林是盛装出行，那件毛披风更是把他弄成了一只圆圆的毛球，这在密林行走是相当不方便，前来迎接的的是莱戈拉斯，索林知道莱戈拉斯是瑟兰迪尔的儿子，索林的年龄也只是莱戈拉斯的一个零头，当然莱戈拉斯也是不懂父亲为何要大动干戈请来矮人，难道真的因为矮人打造的精美宝石和精致的长袍？然而莱戈拉斯却从未见父亲穿戴过，啊……莱戈拉斯也是不懂父亲的想法。

索林被带到了瑟兰迪尔的私人花园里，莱戈拉斯一肚子狐疑的出去给矮人随从们准备住处了，看到儿子离开后瑟兰迪尔好好的观察了索林，他成年了，和其他成年的矮人一样有两条特别可爱的辫子。他的轮廓更加分明冷峻，胡子稍微浓密了，但修剪的得体，他的蓝色长袍在绒毛的披肩下若隐若现，因为披肩的缘故成了毛茸茸的一团，精灵王笑的有点不得体，不过这里并没有外人。

“索林王子，请往右边走。”

“如您所愿，瑟兰迪尔王。”

索林的声音也更低沉了，有意的，索林称呼瑟兰迪尔的时候重音和其他人并不相同，这重音低沉的让瑟兰迪尔全身发抖，他就像个初尝情欲的精灵一般躁动了起来，但是他可是个三千岁的国王，他摆好了造型，等待着王子，瑟兰迪尔知道这将是他最好的一笔生意。


	2. 请脑补赵忠祥

在大洋珊瑚礁深处小矮人鱼是最新被发现的物种，拥有短小强壮的尾巴，他们住在这些漂亮的有毒珊瑚中间，所以他们有着厚厚的鳞片，虽说是鳞片但是色彩丰富质地柔软好像一件件美丽的彩衣。

小矮人鱼是群居动物，一般一个家族一个家族这样的聚居在一起，看这个族群刚刚诞生了一对双胞胎，小矮人鱼的交配和产子都在珊瑚礁的深处，目前摄像机还没有记录到他们的习惯，不得不有点遗憾，但这次我们捕捉到了新生的幼鱼也实在是十分的幸运，我们就叫那对双胞胎kili和fili吧。

这个家族有一条成年的雄性鱼，命名为thorin，看起来是这一家族的首领，就连我们的摄像机也被巡视过许多次，有着幽深墨蓝的鳞片，更加纯净的蓝色眼珠，这条成年的雄性小矮人鱼一直都没有伴侣的样子，十分令人好奇。在珊瑚礁小矮人鱼也有各式各样的邻居，有这样一位邻居特别引人注意，他们流线型的身材令人艳羡。

这些邻居同样属于人鱼目，他们的尾巴修长柔软，色彩缤纷几乎是半透明色，比起矮人鱼他们的尾鳍背鳍更加宽大透明，然而当遇到危险的时候这些透明的鳍会充血变得更加坚硬充当武器，而他们游动异常迅速，在这珊瑚丛中穿过的时候波光凌凌就好像森林中的精灵，所以他们就被命名精灵人鱼。

精灵人鱼同样很神秘，据多年来的资料搜集他们的寿命相当长，幼崽也十分罕见，这对父子，名字是thranduil和leglas，是相当罕见的，他们就住在小矮人鱼的领地对面，隔着一个珊瑚丛，对于生物界这种相依相存的伙伴关系我们也不是不熟悉了。

这一季度生物观察最劲爆的还是发现了不同生物间的交配，当时两条人鱼纠缠在一起以为是什么血腥事件的工作人员超级兴奋的，然而拉近了最大焦距后才发现精灵人鱼将生殖器官插入了矮人鱼的体内，这真是令人振奋的G片，要知道经过长时间的判断已经确认索林为一条雄性的矮人鱼，而thranduil则是一条特征很明显的精灵人鱼，这一段特别稀有的GV。

为了捉住矮人鱼，精灵人鱼动用了他的大尾巴牢牢缠住矮人鱼，交配的时间不长可能是由于矮人鱼非常不舒服趁着精灵人鱼收回生殖器的一瞬间就躲会珊瑚礁了。于是科学组在珊瑚礁附近增加了一倍的摄影机，要知道人类gv好拍，自由的海洋生物的可不多，手动doge


	3. 小矮人鱼

瑟兰迪尔，一位商界大亨，正组囧织了一场游艇趴体，帅哥美囧女，美食美酒，游艇开到海洋深处的时候出现的了一些身影尾随船后。那一定是海豚！或许是鲸鱼！大家兴囧奋地挤过去围观，围观的时候一不小心把几个还装满酒酒瓶给蹭下去了，酒瓶咕噜一下不见了，海里的那些身影也不见了，于是大家又回到了甲板继续哈皮。

几天后瑟兰迪尔第二次出海，这次他决定一个人去安静地吹吹风，也就没有邀请那些个俊男靓女了，瑟兰迪尔正躺在甲板上享受阳光海风，突然被一个硬囧物砸中了头，瑟兰迪尔惊得发型都乱囧了！好吧是气炸毛了，虽然这艘私人游艇就他一个人但是加里安的保囧镖团就在附近，瑟兰迪尔还没来得及拿他的卫星电囧话就看到一个身影蹦上了甲板，而瑟兰不知道被什么湿囧漉囧漉的东西一甩直接撞到栏杆。好在瑟兰迪尔这近两米的身高不至于让他直接从栏杆的空隙间摔到海里。

奇囧耻囧大囧辱啊！！瑟兰迪尔是什么人，他可以想出一百种不同的方法让你生不如死，不过当他看到眼前的小动物？后完全被吸引住了，这是一条人鱼，这绝对是条人鱼，当然童话里的以及电影里的人鱼大多有着窈窕修囧长的身材，色彩缤纷宽大摇曳的尾巴，然而眼前这位小人鱼先生，因为胡子太明显了，乌黑的头发倒是像足了飘逸的海草，不过他那五五比例的身材，也许人鱼也有种囧族差异？

这条矮人鱼还会说话，他手里拿着一个瓶子，很眼熟就是瑟兰迪尔喜欢在宴会上用的那款，又指了指甲板上另一个之前砸中瑟兰迪尔的瓶子，一开口就是标准的伦敦音，事实是瑟兰迪尔的确正在英国度假。小矮人鱼叽叽咕咕，还伴随着一些瑟兰迪尔听不懂的语言就好像吐泡泡的声音，反正大体的意思他也听懂了：因为他两个侄囧子喝了他们扔的酒差点出囧事囧了。而瑟兰迪尔则一边听着小矮人鱼悦耳的声音一边好好地观察着矮人鱼，矮人鱼蓝色的眼珠和背后深海的颜色如出一撤。

有船只开近的声音，伴随着一股香味，这是加里安过来送午饭了，小矮人鱼一脸严肃的说完准备回去了，人鱼一向不太和人类多接囧触，这次事态严重他在浮出囧水面。而瑟兰迪尔不会放过这样一个机会，劝说着你看说这么久我还不知道你名字呢我叫瑟兰迪尔，酒瓶是不小心掉下去的以后会多加注意，你看这多巧不如请你吃饭赔罪？闻着食物的香味今天还没有捕食的索林留下了口水，对最终小矮人鱼报上了自己的名字，索林。

索林不想见其他人类就准备躲去驾驶舱，人鱼不在水中这行动自然是非常不方便，只能撅着屁囧股缓慢挪动的索林让瑟兰迪尔眯起了眼睛。随后瑟兰迪尔让加里安留下了超过四人份的食物，还嘱咐没有必要不要来打扰他。加里安静静的退下，当他看到满甲板巨型蜗牛一般挪动的痕迹虽然好奇心快杀死他了但他是个合格的管家不该问的绝对不问。

既然互相报了名字就愉悦的开始边吃边说。索林的尾巴短而粗囧壮，是一种明媚的蓝色，在阳光的反射下不同角度下会呈现不同的蓝色，长长的海藻一般的长发披散开来，还有贝壳之类的装饰物，看来人鱼也爱美呢。人鱼自然是不囧穿衣服的，索林全身包裹囧着透囧明的薄薄的一层不知名液囧体，阳光下晶莹剔透，乳囧尖的反光简直是绝杀，为此瑟兰多喝了好几杯。

索林最爱吃鱼，看着他一口接一口吃着生鱼片，瑟兰迪尔忍不住问会不会缺水，鱼尾巴会不会变成囧人腿就跟加勒比海盗那样？索林嚼着生鱼片回问瑟兰迪尔，也没见哪个海洋生物被你们人类捉到变成囧人啊。话是这么说，精明的瑟兰迪尔捕捉到了那对适应海洋的尖耳朵上的可疑红晕。

于是瑟兰迪尔立马悄悄给某神棍甘道夫（其实是一位生物学家）发消息，大约讲述了对面的人鱼特征，甘道夫看了文囧字可兴囧奋了，一连发了几十条回囧复：这可是胆小稀有的小矮人鱼，关于他们的习性是发了一连串，当然瑟兰迪尔在这么多条中捕捉到了这么一个知识点，小矮人鱼在酒精的刺囧激下会暂时失去皮肤那层保护粘囧膜就连尾巴也会变成腿虽然他们还能在水下生活但是灵敏度锐减是非常危险的。

啊~怪不得来兴师问罪。Get到了什么后瑟兰迪尔‘好心’的拿来果汁问要不要喝？索林怀疑了一下下，不过果汁的颜色好好看索林忍不住喝一口，甜甜的口感非常好，之后一不留神喝了好多，然而这果酒中酒精的力量也慢慢浮现，这种甜口的饮料是酒精这个小恶囧魔最喜欢躲藏的地方。在酒精的作用下索林有点晕乎乎的轻飘飘的好像回到了海洋里。

酒精带来的变化果然不包括身高！索林已经被瑟兰迪尔抱回了自己的舱房，海风轻轻摇晃着船只，索林睡得好不香甜，而瑟兰迪尔一手摸囧着那条粗短的腿，一边感叹索林身上黏黏的一层透囧明物质真的消失了，就连那些鳞片似乎也退化成了体囧毛，摸上去手囧感很不错，真不愧是海洋深处的奇妙物种。

瑟兰迪尔骄傲的把自己的发现mail给了甘道夫，当然一张图也没有发，他才不愿意和别人分享他那可爱迷人的小矮人鱼。甘道夫看完后做了下总结：于是在你的游艇上的房间里有一条有着人类双囧腿的小矮人鱼（没有穿衣服），禽囧兽啊瑟兰迪尔你连一条鱼都不放过！瑟兰迪尔面无表情的屏囧蔽了甘道夫，自己只是一位勇于探索的人类罢了（微笑.jpg）

索林只是喝醉了，然而并不是一条死鱼啊，一根手指戳进来实在是太明显了啊！小矮人鱼想摇动着尾巴躲开没想到自己扭囧动的只是两条干巴巴的人腿，并没有什么卵用，而且还被放进了第二根手指，人类修囧长的手指直接戳中了敏囧感点，哦哟，原来小矮人鱼也有前列腺这玩意儿吗？瑟兰迪尔开启了好奇心模式，素有金手指之称的他（别想多了那是说他的投资策略……）不断或轻或重的按囧摩那处，一旦戳中那个穴位小矮人鱼就如同缺水的鱼儿一样开始扑腾，瑟兰迪尔费了点力气把侧卧着的小矮人鱼两条腿按在自己身侧，这样还可以空出一只手逗囧弄前面那个不小的家伙。

感谢上帝，床囧上并么有那一展两米多宽的尾鳍，被那玩意儿扇到绝对会断那么一两根肋骨，当瑟兰迪尔把自己的家伙插囧进充分的湿囧润过的小囧洞的时候那粗囧壮的短腿直接蹬到了他的胸口，真是够有力的一击，差点让他缴械投降，过大的刺囧激让人鱼的呻囧吟拔高了好几个分贝，又转而变得更加低沉。瑟兰迪尔只能把索林抱着坐在自己怀里，因为身高差的原因好多动作都比较尴尬，这样就刚刚好，索林略坚囧硬的指甲留下了不少的抓痕，那可真是野生动物才拥有的指甲，细皮嫩囧肉的瑟兰迪尔实在有点受不了抓过那手指，坚囧硬的指甲历历在目。

索林的耳朵也很特别，尖尖的耳朵并没有退化，似乎还有腮的样子，瑟兰抚囧弄着情囧动的索林的时候，当手指擦过耳朵后的腮？顿时觉得后囧穴更加绞紧，啊~~显然也是个敏囧感点，瑟兰迪尔配合着自己的左臂轻轻抬起索林右手则时不时的去抚囧弄下尖耳朵，穴囧口的收缩紧致感让他坚持不了多久了，可惜这样的体囧味让他们接囧吻有点困难，索兰迪尔能做的就是舔囧去因为过大的刺囧激而流泪不已的人鱼的眼泪。

人鱼的眼泪是有什么传说？啊~感觉有种咸囧咸的海洋的味道，无论传说是如何，在索林因为眼皮被舔的痒痒睁开眼睛的时候瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己已经溺死在这一片蓝色中，这一定是海洋之心。

第二天不出所料，只留下了船舱里的大型蜗牛爬过的湿囧漉囧漉的痕迹，而索林却不知所踪，加里安奉命过来整理房间储备食物，只听瑟兰迪尔踌躇满志的说我要钓囧鱼，一条大鱼：）而看了一晚上船震的加里安表面风平浪静，内心惊涛骇浪，老板的口味略重啊……


	4. 中土邪恶童话，另类灰姑娘

瑟兰想调戏小王子，小王子年轻血气方刚嘛一下子就被伪装成普通的小精灵的瑟兰吸引了，由于气氛一时太好居然有点发展到ooxx的程度，当瑟兰发现他腰间的长衫被拉开内裤脱了一半的时候落荒而逃了，后来艾雷博有个传说只要谁能穿上索林王亲手打造的白宝石丁字裤就能成为艾雷博的王妃，

瑟兰是又紧张又好气又生气，不过他是个国王嘛又不能兴师动众，于是偷偷溜出去参加海选，喂！示意图上的白宝石丁字裤很紧，瑟兰捏了捏自己的腰，大概是宴会太多了多了几两肉（不止几两吧）准备的房间里仆人早已退下，瑟兰看了看这传说中的丁字裤，尼玛根本不可能穿上去好吗，

瑟兰本身喜欢宝石特别是白宝石正爱不释手的时候背后被人一把抱住，那手的触感即使是过了十几年也记得好吗，就是之前的索林王子，而现在登基成为索林王。索林感慨：要让密林的领主瑟兰迪尔出面真是好难啊。最近几年贸易代表都是莱戈拉斯王子真是让索林捉急死了，瑟兰高冷道：区区白宝石我才不会在乎！

索林当然是霸道总裁样，白宝石不够的话给你我的心都可以哟~~~然后瑟兰就收到了阿肯，然而瑟兰是这么肤浅的精吗？对他来说索林的眼睛才是最美的宝石~~~然后就是盛大的密林和艾雷博的联姻啦~~


	5. 帝企鹅梗，索瑟索

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first
> 
> 先来推荐下林朵姑娘的的帝企鹅
> 
> http://forestandflower.lofter.com/post/1cbe1712_8fd45ed
> 
> 地址如上
> 
> 看了文又看了几个记录片实在忍不住自己也肝了一篇
> 
> 文中索林屁股秃一块的梗借用了林朵姑娘的设定
> 
> 本文也可看做上篇文的后续，也可作为独立文章
> 
> =w=

帝企鹅在人类的眼里几乎一模一样，就算在帝企鹅们自己眼里看来也都很难分辨，他们依靠特殊的叫声来分辨自己的伴侣。好吧，瑟兰迪尔根本不需要经过这么复杂的步骤，那个屁股秃了一片毛的矮个子就是索林，反之瑟兰迪尔也很好辨认，高大皮毛特别光亮，眼角有一块特殊的颜色让他很好地和其他的雄性企鹅分辨开来。

索林扭着屁股来到瑟兰迪尔的面前，在这之前，至少有三只或者四只雌性企鹅围着瑟兰迪尔进行鸣叫，这是求爱的信息，不过瑟兰迪尔并没有作出回应，只是看着渐渐走进的索林。瑟兰迪尔发出了第一声鸣叫，索林随之回应了起来，两只雄性企鹅越靠越近，终于亲在了一起，周围妹子们一哄而散，原来是基佬企鹅。

有些企鹅每年都会更换伴侣，毕竟群体折损率在那里，而有些企鹅伴侣会一直共同生活直到生命的尽头，同性的伴侣则是相当少见，这是瑟兰迪尔和索林第三年选择了对方，和其他的夫妻一样他们互相鸣叫表达爱慕，互相蹭对方的身体，梳理燕尾服一般的羽毛，当然还会做一些羞羞的事情。

瑟兰迪尔比较大只，就算趴着也让索林不知从何下手爬上去。你到底行不行！瑟兰迪尔鸣叫。索林忙不迭的鸣叫回应：亲爱的，等我会。然后就煽动着鳍肢进行高难度攀爬，索林用鳍支撑着自己的身体，瑟兰迪尔已经打开了尾巴做好准备，索林要做的就是保证自己的精子顺利进入对方的体内，这可是关键的一个步骤。

交配的过程十分短暂，这才享受没多久索林就被掀翻了，要知道这冰天雪地露出屁股是很冷的！瑟兰迪尔爬起来整理整理，左右看看，希望大家不要发现他们这个小角落的特殊夫夫，索林也凑了过去用鳍肢给瑟兰迪尔顺毛，去年，前年都是他被压倒的那个。

你也想要吗？索林试着问，瑟兰迪尔只是更凑紧了对方，他们无论交配多少次都不可能生个蛋出来，然而每一年都能幸存下来重逢都是莫大的欣慰了，在这寒风中，一对对的爱侣让整个栖息地的氛围都变得温暖起来，索林缩在瑟兰迪尔暖暖的肚皮上，企鹅这一生就该这样满足啊！

一对对的爱侣等来了企鹅蛋的那个瞬间还是有点不好受，瑟兰迪尔和索林的鳍肢交叠似乎在安慰着对方，没有蛋需要孵化意味着他们可以一起回到海里觅食，这也是一种安慰，于是瑟兰迪尔和索林一起摇摇晃晃的出发了，再次回到栖息地的话应该可以看到一大群嗷嗷待哺中的小企鹅了。

回到栖息地候瑟兰迪尔和索林分头行动，因为在残酷的海洋里有着各种捕食动物，每一次从海里回来都会折损一些伙伴，他们在寻找不怎么幸运的那些家庭，如果父亲等不来回归的母亲，即使再怎么不舍得他们必须放弃孩子，不然自己的生命也会有危险，索林看到这么一幕，一个父亲最终放弃了孩子，小企鹅实在是太弱小了，在冰面上多待几秒钟都会丧命，可是索林腿太短了，连滚带爬又加上鳍肢帮忙这才滚到小企鹅身边。

索林迅速把小企鹅安全的放入育儿袋，过了好一会儿育儿袋里的小企鹅渐渐恢复了生气，饿得神志不清的他嗷嗷叫着，索林赶忙吐出一口新鲜的鱼肉，谢天谢地索林来得正及时，小企鹅获救了。这对同性企鹅夫夫也终于收养了一只被遗弃的小企鹅，但是收养也意味着责任，这就意味着他们需要分开行动了。

索林将小企鹅交给了瑟兰迪尔，他更高大，也储存着更多的脂肪和鱼肉，这对小企鹅是最好的。他们依依惜别，不时的用喙轻轻啄着对方的，鳍肢互相碰触，身体碰触，头部碰触。要安全回来啊~瑟兰迪尔鸣叫着，索林回以相应的鸣叫，我会安全回来的。于是矮个子的索林跟随着那些企鹅爸爸们一起往大海的方向走去，这一次分别需要两个月，真是漫长的等待，瑟兰迪尔一直看着远方直到索林的身影消失在冰雪世界。

两个月的时间足够小企鹅们长大到可以出来溜达了，索林找到瑟兰迪尔的时候就看后面跟着一个胖胖的小尾巴，他叫埃斯特尔，瑟兰迪尔起的名字总是很有深度，当然这不是重点，等喂饱了嗷嗷叫的小家伙，一家三口终于能凑在一起一会儿的时间，瑟兰迪尔发现索林左边鳍肢又掉了块毛，他很担心，索林只是笑呵呵的应付了过去。

帝企鹅的天敌很少，海豹是其中一个，那些庞然大物还会强迫他们进行交配，无论雌企鹅还是雄企鹅，索林不知道为啥被一只叫阿佐格的缠上了，废了好大的力气才摆脱了，可是那家伙又抓住了一只可怜的家伙，但是索林知道自己只能自保，他还需要回到栖息地替换瑟兰迪尔，南极的冰面风光无限，而作为一只企鹅他们只是在严酷的环境中尽力生存。

小企鹅们已经足够大到不用再呆在父母的育儿袋里了，企鹅幼儿园开始发挥了作用，埃斯特尔相比其他的小企鹅还是娇小了许多，但是他必须学会和小伙伴们一起，一起取暖躲避寒风一起觅食，瑟兰迪尔和索林看着埃斯特尔努力的融入群体，最终他找到了合适的位置。

看着这一切的瑟兰迪尔和索林，鳍肢互相碰了碰，一起离开栖息地去捕鱼，还有不到一个月，他们的孩子需要更多的食物来长到足够大，然而最终这些父母们会离开自己的孩子，这是自然界的规律。当然规律也有例外比如这一对同性企鹅夫夫瑟兰迪尔和索林，不知道来年还会不会在栖息地再遇到他们呢？


	6. 几个脑洞

脑洞01【睡矮人】  
陶瑞尔想最后亲一下矮人恋人，结果啪叽，kili复活了！精灵的真爱之吻可以复活恋人这个消息一传出来精灵王就走不了啦！  
甘道夫一脸奸笑地看着瑟兰迪尔：你不敢亲说明你心里有鬼，你亲了如果活过来就是你们两有一腿！  
僵持的时候比尔博左看看右看看：不如让想亲的人亲？  
这还得了！瑟兰迪尔怒目横视，然而众目睽睽让他亲索林，他做不到啊~~~  
这时候丹恩蹦了过来叫嚣不能让这老妖精染指索林，不过奔跑的时候被甘道夫的拐杖绊倒了，顺势推了一下瑟兰就这么……  
当索林的睫毛抖动了一下的时候在场各位都发出了哦噢噢噢噢~~~的惊呼声  
包括FILI，边上有一位亲昵地精灵小帅哥  
大家纷纷赞扬甘道夫的智慧，而甘道夫却说这是巴金斯老爷的智慧  
比尔博当然不会说他戴着魔戒看过一场真人演绎的密林地牢.gvi

脑洞02  
索爷爷和精灵王拼酒输了，一气之下说了联姻的事情，让精灵王下嫁给自己的小孙子索林。叶子气死了差点拔出双刀，不过精灵王眼睛一瞅索林小王子，答应了这门婚事，叶子惊恐的整个人都不好了。而听说自己有了媳妇的小索林则在精灵王准备离去的时候赠送了亲手做的戒指，这时候索林才人类5岁大

索爷爷酒醒后才觉得大事不妙，他原以为那个傲气的精灵王才不会答应呢，在后来看到自己的小孙子居然送了矮人定情信物之后……索尔拉不下脸悔婚，他决定办一场盛大的婚礼，让精灵王骑虎难下

脑洞03索瑟双性转百合！

百合双性转，当索林和瑟兰双王会面的时候发现对方其实是女儿身。

索林上下看了看某精灵王胸口，摊手，这平坦的大角鹿都能飞奔吧╮(╯▽╰)╭，瑟兰怒回！平胸怎么了！胸不平怎可以平中土！

瑟兰瞅了瞅眼前的毛团子，说我平胸，你身材很好嘛！五五身！你几个罩杯啊脱下来看看！索林咻的一下脸毛后面的小脸红了，这引起了瑟兰的好奇，于是扑之。

一番扑腾后，瑟兰发现裹了好几层的索林居然前凸后翘，胸前的两个球居然两只手都包不住，吾从未见过如此性感的五五身，瑟兰感慨，而索林则飞起一脚，你tm要揉多久！

脑洞04  
豆丁索林向瑟兰迪尔求婚，瑟兰迪尔挑眉，长得比我高我就答应嫁给你咯？小王子一脸开心，年幼的他还不知道种族差异。等瑟兰回密林后索林兴奋地向德瓦林说了这件事，然而从德瓦林那里得知真相的他委屈的哭了出来。第二次瑟兰去孤山的时候小王子就躲起来不见人了，瑟兰扶额，居然伤了小王子的心，于是瑟兰想办法找到了小王子，抱着圆滚滚的缩成一团小豆丁说，我娶你不就好啦~这下小豆丁破涕而笑了。

第三次瑟兰去孤山的时候王子已经成年了，在瑟兰进入孤山后索林就直直看着瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔即便是千年老精都脸红了。密会的时候，长大的索林王子当然只到瑟兰的腰部，然而那刀锋一般的侧颜，不多不少显得成熟不少的胡子，还有装饰着矮人精美发饰的卷长发都告诉瑟兰豆丁已经变成了一个合格的男人。

这个男人拉过瑟兰迪尔的手，邪魅一笑：男人不只是要比较身高，xx的长度才是决定谁娶谁才对不是么？雾草小豆丁被谁教坏了！（德瓦林打了个喷嚏）。不过千年的精灵才不会惊慌失措，抽回手按在王子的肩膀靠近耳朵细细说，我要先验货！

脑洞05  
每一代的邦德都有美丽的邦德女郎作为陪伴，蒋破特也是这么认为的，所以当他看到卡帕妮尔的时候感叹到组织对我真好，感谢人民感谢党。那一点点的小麻烦在鸡血的蒋破特的战斗下很快就解决了，当然也少不了邦德女郎卡帕妮尔的帮助。

电影到这个地步总该是帅哥美女的一点点激情戏了吧？卡帕妮尔拿出手铐的时候蒋破特还在想，哦，居然是这样奔放的美人吗？我喜欢！不过等被结实的捆绑好的蒋破特看到卡帕妮尔脱下裙子的时候就不这么认为了。领导你坑我！

脑洞06  
gary爸爸惊悚的看到上大学的儿子放假带了个男同学回家，就佩佩演的小博士好了，说是同校的学长一个社团的来小镇研究上次的龙卷风，爸爸不放心啊这个年代，又看到儿子对这位小博士一脸崇拜就连小儿子都一个样，要是儿子带来男朋友什么的爸爸坚决不同意！

为了一探究竟爸爸从小博士下手形影不离这让小博士有点受宠若惊，惊讶的他们发现对方意外的和自己match，一次酒后小博士终于忍不住吻了爸爸，爸爸一拍桌子你果然是！你对我儿子有啥不轨想法！小博士却说我对你有不轨想法说着推倒了爸爸。

脑洞07  
瑟兰迪尔对索林的第一印象是一团毛球，未成年的矮人王子只比他的长靴高那么一点儿，他跌跌撞撞的扑到了自己脚跟，拼了命抬高小脑袋问：“您就是瑟兰迪尔王？”为了照顾王子的身高瑟兰迪尔缓缓蹲下来后意外的发现，王子的眼珠有如阿肯宝石一般闪耀。

而矮人王子索林对精灵王的第一印象却只是长袍的裙摆，索林觉得自己脖子都要断了也只能看到那个精灵的下巴，他开口问您是瑟兰迪尔王吗？精灵王缓缓蹲了下来金色长发拂过索林的脸颊，我就是瑟兰迪尔。当时的索林只想着传说是真的精灵会发光！

脑洞08

我所想到的爱情灵异惊悚片。普通流浪汉乔普突然从社区失踪了，原来是被绑架了，就是声名狼藉里面佩佩那个QJF角色，然后被默默折磨了四年（此处脑补一万字。后来终于因为那个QJF做了其他案子案发了才被解救，但是这时候被折磨了四年的乔普已经人格分裂出了红龙，改名换姓叫多拉德了。红龙是邪恶的，伺机作案，但是多拉德一直在和红龙人格斗争，过程中碰到了一直很热情给他吃派的ned先生，ned和QJF简直一张脸，红龙邪恶的想报仇（对就是监禁），然后善良的人格在博弈，这时候QJF越狱了，他找到了多拉德，也看到了ned，QJF绑架了ned，然后红龙和QJF PK，QJF被ko了，红龙也在过程中消失了，然后就是乔普也不知道是多拉德幸福的和ned在一起了，并没有文这种东西

乔普达到了顶点生理泪水模糊了视线，也许是失神太久了清醒过来就看到ned一脸担心的看着自己，可爱的八字眉耷拉着。不可思议，同一张脸，ned就像天使一样而那个人可怕如恶魔，这一定是上帝的磨砺而他也终于摆脱了红龙的阴影，乔普揉了揉ned肉肉的脸颊，而ned把人整个囫囵抱住陷入了梦乡，再也不是噩梦。


	7. 索瑟和ralp互相魂穿的脑洞

这个脑洞有点大想到哪里写哪里

下RALP穿越到索瑟身上了，什么时候穿越比较好呢。反正RA一醒来估计会很方，假体都变成真的了，变小再也不是特效了，按比例的话大剑也没有怎么大了，简直要心塞死了，笑的我不能脑补了哈哈哈哈

而RA看到瑟兰的时候不知道是不是LP很紧张，结果瑟兰一看到索林就直接抱起来蹭啊蹭，这下RA知道这个瑟兰的皮下绝对是LP，穿越的时间就是密林地牢.avi时期吧，于是两只就在地牢暗搓搓的商量要怎么办，到底是跟着剧情走才可以呢还是需要拯救一下下孤山三花。

最终理查德作出了决定，就像他采访的时候说的那样如果他是编剧会救他的两个侄子，LP却问了一个更严重的问题，这中土的两位不会是穿越去了他们的世界吧？？这下两位噤声不语了，完全无法想象会变成什么样子！就让他们自己发现衣橱暗格里面的结婚证吧。

因为之后索林要按计划去长湖镇等等，分别那么长时间自然是先来一发，于是他们去了瑟兰的卧室，中土世界就是资源匮乏啊，找了半天润滑剂套套什么都没有，然而却发现了一条丁字裤，啊，不对一条星光白宝石，这按照剧本不是应该在埃雷波的吗？

总而言之他们克服困难来了一发，这和平时的爱爱不一样，当然不一样当你的恋人从一米九变到一米六，为此瑟兰好好好好的安慰了下索林林，期间中土赫敏对白宝石的出现进行了多番推理，结论是他们的到来已经影响了剧情，就这样走一步算一步吧。

我还想了想这两位回家了，然后发现索瑟这两个任性的王已经帮他们高调出柜了，而且推特都是他们的合影晒恩爱，要命了，想假装被盗号了可行吗？LP更是一个月都没出门躲在家里，经纪人和HR已经是放任状态，被双王吓傻了，双王的任性起来谁能比呢：）

后来ralp不得不出来和大家见面了，因为双王给他们接了一个激情戏，和对方的，ra后悔了尼玛他应该把阿肯宝石砸了！这一定是瑟兰的锅，自由的辛达精灵，这下玩脱了LP捂脸，他都不敢去看剧本。

下划线是RALP戏份，粗体字是更新

RALP穿越到索瑟身上了，什么时候穿越比较好呢。反正RA一醒来估计会很方，假体都变成真的了，变小再也不是特效了，按比例的话大剑也没有怎么大了，简直要心塞死了，笑的我不能脑补了哈哈哈哈

而RA看到瑟兰的时候不知道是不是LP很紧张，结果瑟兰一看到索林就直接抱起来蹭啊蹭，这下RA知道这个瑟兰的皮下绝对是LP，穿越的时间就是密林地牢.avi时期吧，于是两只就在地牢暗搓搓的商量要怎么办，到底是跟着剧情走才可以呢还是需要拯救一下下孤山三花。

最终理查德作出了决定，就像他采访的时候说的那样如果他是编剧会救他的两个侄子，LP却问了一个更严重的问题，这中土的两位不会是穿越去了他们的世界吧？？这下两位噤声不语了，完全无法想象会变成什么样子！就让他们自己发现衣橱暗格里面的结婚证吧。

因为之后索林要按计划去长湖镇等等，分别那么长时间自然是先来一发，于是他们去了瑟兰的卧室，中土世界就是资源匮乏啊，找了半天润滑剂套套什么都没有，然而却发现了一条丁字裤，啊，不对一条星光白宝石，这按照剧本不是应该在埃雷波的吗？

总而言之他们克服困难来了一发，这和平时的爱爱不一样，当然不一样当你的恋人从一米九变到一米六，为此瑟兰好好好好的安慰了下索林林，期间中土赫敏对白宝石的出现进行了多番推理，结论是他们的到来已经影响了剧情，就这样走一步算一步吧。

我还想了想这两位回家了，然后发现索瑟这两个任性的王已经帮他们高调出柜了，而且推特都是他们的合影晒恩爱，要命了，想假装被盗号了可行吗？LP更是一个月都没出门躲在家里，经纪人和HR已经是放任状态，被双王吓傻了，双王的任性起来谁能比呢：）

后来ralp不得不出来和大家见面了，因为双王给他们接了一个激情戏，和对方的，ra后悔了尼玛他应该把阿肯宝石砸了！这一定是瑟兰的锅，自由的辛达精灵，这下玩脱了LP捂脸，他都不敢去看剧本。

瑟兰按照电影也有三千岁了，而索林在人类的村庄什么都干过，所以这两货在当今世界估计很快就能适应了，而且非常兴奋的开始了现代生活，至于中土世界，索林看了理查的笔记本，觉得这家伙能搞定吧，反正他们都被剧透了

如果是索瑟穿到咱们这里来为啥我就脑补出了RA开着法拉利，矮人文字涂装，朋克风，扎小辫子，墨镜抽雪茄，副驾驶坐着盛装的LP，喝着红酒带着星光白宝石还有王冠，说不定还唱歌呢……这还用出柜吗……估计街拍照看到了大家的手机屏幕都碎了

虽然高调出柜带来的后果非常的影响深刻，但是没出的时候已经吵过几轮大战了也就习惯了，更何况理查和佩佩可是从中土这么危险艰巨的地方力挽狂澜回来的，已经做好了战斗的准备呢，除了资产为负数以外，瑟兰买了太多的宝石，而索林则收藏金币，痛定思痛两位决定变卖一些。

等索瑟回到中土后发现孤山宝藏被安排的妥妥当当，当然索林发现一半的金子被分光了差点犯了龙病，好在被瑟兰好好安抚了下。因为在索林的慷慨下没有人反对孤山和密林的联姻了而婚礼就在三天后。  
而且瑟兰成了矮人之友，因为他的善良友好温柔好脾气，特别是丹恩简直是心心眼要不是大哥你的老婆我就上了，然而索林听了一半就去吐了，这个瑟兰好可怕！婚礼如期举行，索林翻到了自己写的婚礼祝词，才看三行就耳朵红了，这个理查德简直是情话十级，瑟兰也表示同意说怪不得他儿子莱戈拉斯也很开心的祝福他们。


End file.
